


Half-Terrestrial

by MoonRose42



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRose42/pseuds/MoonRose42
Summary: Five aliens known as Vedettora, Joltoz, Alphonzo, Vlamura, and Anemone arrive on Earth. They are soon joined by two other aliens called Desert and Alexandrina, and then a human-alien hybrid named Sibylla. (Contains mild violence.)





	1. Origin

A light blue alien with long galaxy hair was navigating a spaceship. In it were a female fire-themed alien, a cloud-themed alien, an electricity-themed alien, and a futuristic, green alien.

 

Suddenly, she received a transmission from someone called Morastrella. "I am sending all of you on a mission." "Alright, Morastrella." "You must go to a blue and green planet known as earth and create labs there." "Will do, Morastrella. Vedettora out."

 

And with that, the transmission ended. She headed towards the blue and green planet and, not long after landing, the group created numerous labs.

 

In the labs, they created more aliens, and within a few days, dozens of aliens were in the labs.

 

One day, there was a fire in one of the labs. All the aliens evacuated, except the ones with fire, lava, and water powers, who were immune to fire.

 

However, they, too, began evacuating as well once the lab began to collapse. The worst part? Aliens were being created in that lab, and none of them survived, or so the others thought. In the lab, there was an orange core, belonging to an alien that was yet to be created. It began to develop into a rather buff alien, but started glitching and developed into a small, weak one instead. He was orange with spiky brown hair and tan wristbands. Thankfully, the cloud-themed alien had created a raincloud and put out the fire before the orange one had formed. He walked throughout the lab and came across another alien, who was pink.

 

The aliens, called Desert and Alexandrina, introduced themselves and became friends. They met the five other aliens, who introduced themselves as Vedettora, Vlamura, Anemone, Joltoz, and Alphonzo. The aliens later built a futuristic temple by a city.


	2. A Close Encounter of the Seventh Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vedettora creates a human-alien hybrid called Sibylla.

All aliens of Vedettora’s kind, Ry’kans, had cores with different colours and symbols on them to distinguish different Ry’kan races, however, Vedettora went to one of the labs built by her and her friends, and created a human-Ry’kan hybrid.

The hybrid’s core was plain and yellow for some reason, no symbol at all, so nobody knew what race she was except Vedettora. She had golden hair and brown eyes. Unlike the Ry’kans created in the lab, she was created as a baby.

The human-alien hybrid was named Sibylla and lived in the futuristic temple built by the five aliens.

One day, when she was three, Vlamura, Anemone, Joltoz, Alphonzo, Desert, and Alexandrina entered the temple without Vedettora. The toddler ran towards them and yelled "YOU’RE BACK!" She then noticed how gloomy they looked. "What’s wrong? Where’s Vedettora?" Anemone responded "We don’t want to talk about it."

Since then, the hybrid had never seen Vedettora again.

Flash forward to now, she is thirteen, and chaotic Ry’kan-related events are happening.


	3. Hybrid Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaotic events occur.

Sibylla sat on the couch, patiently waiting for Vlamura, Anemone, Joltoz, Alphonzo, Desert, and Alexandrina to return. Suddenly, there was a loud THUD!

 

"Oh no… this usually happens when one of those creatures are trying to get in!" She instantly hid under the table, and it turned out she was right. A bear-sized monstrous creature pried the door open with its ginormous claws and dashed inside. It was black and wolf-like and had a cracked dark purple core.

 

It saw her instantly and dashed towards her, but its sprint was cut short when a certain blue alien with cloud-like hair summoned a stormcloud above it, and it was zapped by lightning. Alexandrina blasted it with magic, but the creature scratched her and Anemone. Sibylla’s other Ry’kan friends entered and attempted to defeat the creature, but failed.

 

The furry beast tossed the table to the side, revealing the thirteen-year-old half-Ry’kan, and she fled. She was unsure if she had any Ry’kan powers, and if she did, she had no idea how to use them at all. She halted to a stop at a corner, and the beast was closing in.

 

She was scared for life at that moment. Unintentionally, Sibylla released a huge amount of electricity at the monstrous creature, and the pain was unbearable. Its body glitched and vanished, leaving only its cracked core.

 

Sibylla was shocked (no pun intended) by what she just did. "Woah! How did I do that?!"

 

"You’re not a Zoltrack, yet you have electric powers?!" Anemone said. "What’s a Zoltrack?" "Zoltracks are a race of Ry’kans, and Joltoz is a Zoltrack. They have electricity powers and have yellow cores with lightning symbols on them. However, you’re much more powerful than a normal Zoltrack, and your core is blank, so you can’t be a Zoltrack, that’s for sure."

 

She sighed. "I really want to find out what race I am! Also, I heard you and the others talking about these ‘Magrinus’ the other day. What are Magrinus?" Alexandrina said, "Magrinus are a type of Ry’kan. They are very rare and powerful, and the leaders of Ry’kans. Their cores can be any colour, and have a symbol on them that is a circle with a crescent around it and a star above it, which is known as the Magrinus symbol. There are eight Magrinus: Ultraflare, Solor, Lime, Aquala, Morastrella, Violar, Neraida, and Trevox."

 

"Yep, your power level is a bit close to that of a Magrinus too." Anemone added.

 

Suddenly, the ground shook. Sibylla and the aliens rushed outside to see a godzilla-esque monster with a cracked dark purple core.

 

The Ry’kans fought it, but within a minute, they were near defeat. "GUYS!" "Sibylla, run!" Alphonzo blurted out. "No! I can’t let that beast Ry’kan do this to you all!" The human-alien hybrid ran towards the beast that was many times her size. It tried to hit her with its tail but she dodged it.

 

She zapped the Ry’kan with as much power as possible. It was surprised by how powerful she was, but continued fighting. It tried punching her, but she dodged again.

 

Sibylla climbed up the building-sized monster and grasped its core. It tried to pull her off, only to receive a shock.

 

Finally, she pulled out the Ry’kan’s core, and it’s body glitched and disappeared. Since she was holding the core, and due to how high up it was, she began falling and screamed.

 

Anemone sprouted wings made of clouds and grabbed Sibylla. "Thanks, Anemone!" "No problem, Sibylla!"

 

A man ran by, shouting "GUYS, DID YOU SEE THAT?! SIBYLLA DEFEATED A HUGE MONSTER! I ALSO THEORIZE IT’S AN ALIEN FROM A PLANET CALLED XEZO-TROPEN AND IT HAS A CRACKED CORE, AND THUS LOOKS MONSTROUS!"

 

Sibylla was surprised. "Why are Detective Keith’s theories always true?"


End file.
